Arrow
Arrow is the son of Cupid, the nephew of Blitzen, Dasher, Comet and Mitzi, the cousin and rival of Rudolph and the secondary main antagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is voiced by Christopher Gray as a fawn and Matt Hill as an adolescent. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Arrow is first seen as a yearling fawn at school with Rudolph and Zoey, where he says to their teacher Mrs. Prancer and the rest of the class that his father Cupid said that he was born to be a Flyer (the name given to the reindeer that pull Santa Claus's sleigh) just like him. When Rudolph expresses his wish to be a Flyer, Arrow tells him "not with that nose" then he and the rest of the class (with the exception of Zoey and Mrs. Prancer) laugh at him with Arrow calling him "Rudy the Red-Nosed Reject" and saying that he ain't ever going to be a Flyer causing Rudolph to leave. He is next seen on Christmas Eve with a larger doe (probably his mother) watching Santa and the Flyers leave to deliver the presents around the world where he catches Rudolph and Zoey about to kiss under a mistletoe and Zoey tells him that she and Rudolph were just talking though Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey tells him not to get jealous as she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous of "Rudy the Red-Nosed Reject" before having Zoey leave with him and calls Rudolph a loser as he leaves. Years later Arrow now an adolescent is now in a romantic relationship with Zoey and takes part in The Junior Reindeer Games where the winner sometimes gets picked by Santa to become a Flyer. Just before the start of The Sleigh Race Arrow notices Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant (which she gave to him for good luck) and reminds him that Zoey is "his doe" but Rudolph repiles by saying that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. During the race Arrow determined to be chosen to be a Flyer, cheats by knocking down the other racers, and when he is neck-neck with Rudolph he starts to taunt him by saying that Zoey doesn't love Rudolph she just feels sorry for him but Rudolph doesn't believe this but Arrow says Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts Rudolph's nose lights up causing Arrow to crash with other racers. Though Rudolph wins the race he is disqualified because of what his nose did and Arrow is made winner instead. When Zoey confronts him about the cheating in the games Arrow says that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey tells him that Rudolph deserves to be a Flyer because he has courage, character and a heart that's true but Arrow points out that Rudolph has a red nose. Angry at Arrow's attitude Zoey calls him shallow and says that she doesn't want to be his doefriend (reindeer name for girlfriend) anymore to which Arrow turns his back on her. He appears briefly in Rudolph's bad dream. He is last seen briefly at the end of the film next to a young doe and two adult reindeer (possibly Zoey and her parents) celebrating Rudolph returning with Santa and the other Flyers after using his nose to guide them through Stormella's storm. This shows that Arrow has ended his rivalry with his cousin and respects him now. Appearance Arrow has brownish gold fur, spiky blonde hair, black tipes on his ears, brown eyes with dark circles around them and short antlers when he is older. Quotes *My dad Cupid says I was born to be a Flyer just like him. *Not with that nose. *Rudy the Red-Nosed Reject ain't ever gonna be a Flyer. *Hey what's going on?. *Looked more like kissing to me. *Jealous? Of Rudy the Red-Nosed Reject?. *Whatever. Come on let's go *(Laughs) Loser. *Hey you're wearing Zoey's pendant. *She's my doe understand?. *Zoey doesn't love you. She just feels sorry for you. *So what?. The point is I won and Santa's gonna notice me. *But he's got a red nose. *But Zoey. Gallery Imagefa.jpg|Young Arrow Imageas.jpg|Arrow in school Imageanwtn.jpg|Arrow telling Rudolph he can't be a Flyer because of his nose Imageal.jpg|Arrow laughing at Rudolph Imagea_d.jpg|Arrow watching the Flyers take off. Imageawtfto.jpg Imageya.jpg|Arrow angry to see Rudolph and Zoey together Imagearz.jpg Imageadbjor.jpg|Arrow denies being jealous of Rudolph. Imageca.jpg Imagearz1.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him Imageta.jpg|Adolescent Arrow Imagearp.jpg|Arrow noticing Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant Imagea_6r.jpg Imageakacoc.jpg|Arrow knocking another competitor off course. Imageaar.jpg|Arrow racing Rudolph in The Reindeer Games Imageart.jpg|Arrow taunting Rudolph Imageab.jpg|Arrow getting blinded by Rudolph's nose Imageac.jpg|Arrow crashing Imageaer.jpg Imageamw.jpg|Arrow made winner of The Sleigh Race. Imageza.jpg Imageaz.jpg|Arrow being confronted by Zoey for cheating in the games. Imageaw.jpg Imageyaa.jpg Imageaw1.jpg Imagezcas.jpg|Zoey calling Arrow shallow. Imageaccz.jpg|Arrow with his father Cupid, his uncle Comet and Zoey. Imageazzp.jpg|Arrow with possibly Zoey and her parents. Imageaae.jpg|Arrow celebrating Rudolph saving Christmas Trivia * Arrow is similar to Ronno as both are Deer and both started their rivalry with the main character at childhood (Arrow with Rudolph and Ronno with Bambi). Both are also in love with the main female character (Arrow with Zoey and Ronno with Faline) and want them to be with them instead of the main character but fail (Zoey breaks up with Arrow for cheating in the games and for his attitude towards Rudolph whilst Ronno loses to Bambi in a fight over Faline) * Arrow is possibly based on Fireball from the 1964 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer film as both have blond hair and both oppose Rudolph as children before coming to respect him when they're older (though in Fireball's case, he was initially Rudolph's friend before finding out about his red nose). He may also be slightly based on Clarice's father as the scene in which he has Zoey leave with him is similar to the scene when Clarice's father orders Clarice to come home as he doesn't want her to be seen with "a red-nosed reindeer". *His name is possibly a reference to the weapons used by his father's namesake, Cupid, the Roman god of love, who shot arrows. Category:Artiodactylan Villains Category:Deer/Moose/Elk Category:Animal Villains Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Kid Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Cheater Category:In love villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity